mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Future Warfare: Allied Assault
This is the next installment to the Future Warfare series. Factions Commonwealth *United States of America *United Kingdom *Australia *Albania *Germany *Turkey *Sweden *Finland Communists *Russia *Mexico *Lebanon *Georgia *Cuba *Argentina Characters America - Rangers *Major Louis Foley. Alive *Captain James Ramirez. Alive *Sergeant Lenny Patterson. Alive *Corporal John "JL" Leonard. KIA. Killed by a tank running him over. *Private First Class/Lance Corporal Donatello Fitzgerald. Playable character. POW. Captured by an Argentinan soldier. UK - Task Force 141 *Lieutenant Colonel John MacTavish and John Price. Alive *Captain (Lieutenant in flashback) John MacMillan. Alive *Captain James Taylor, Jr.. WIA. Wounded by an MG. (Flashback) *Lieutenant Patrick O'Neil. Alive *Sergeant Jason "Robot" Kyle. KIA. Killed by Russian Sniper *Corporal/Sergeant Nick Johnson. Alive *Lance Corporal/Corporal Jack Murray. Playable character. Alive. Australia - SAS and the Navy *Lieutenant Colonel Jamie "Shooter" Salmon. Alive. SAS *Major Jack Allen. Alive. SAS *Captain Jason "Bomber" Leeson. Alive. SAS *Lieutenant James "Oldtime" Hollands. KIA. Killed by an IED in Cuba. *Sergeant Harry Wilkers. Alive. SAS *Sergeant John Maccers. Playable Character. Alive. SAS *Sergeant Leo Holden. KIA. Killed by a Lebanese shotgunner. SAS *Corporal Damien Johnston. Alive. SAS *Corporal Kial Mills. Alive. SAS *Corporal/Sergeant Kelly Debels. KIA. Killed by an MG. SAS *Private Edward "Private 6" Bannon. Alive. SAS *Private Dale "Private 5" Sawyer. Alive. SAS *Private/Lance Corporal Jonathon Elliot. KIA. Killed by a tank. SAS *Commander Abraham "Skipper" Ellis. Alive. Navy *Lieutenant Commander Kenneth "Bill" Williams. KIA. Killed by Argentinan Rifleman. Navy *Chief Petty Officer Benjamin "Ben" Handles. Playable character. KIA. Killed with Bill. Navy *Petty Officer/Chief Petty Officer Frank "Popeye" Bannon. Playable character after Ben was killed. Alive. Navy *Leading Seaman/Petty Officer Katherine "Sizzors" Cutter. Alive. Navy *Able Seaman Riley "Seagull" Allen. Alive. Navy *Able Seaman Eugene "Fruit" McKenzie. Alive. Navy *Able Seaman Cameron "Agent K" Kenneth. Alive. Navy Albania - Army, Navy and Air Force *Agron Sava. Alive. Army - RENEA Officer *Agon Rama. Alive - Army - RENEA NCO *Adnan Saliu. KIA. Killed by Mexican sniper. Army - RENEA NCO *Besmir Qosja. Alive - Army - RENEA NCO *Dardan Veseli. Alive. Navy officer *Faton Zogu. Alive. Navy NCO *Gjon Tzeka. Alive. Navy NCO *Fatos Varoshi. Alive. Air Force NCO *Florim Pocoli. Alive. Air Force NCO Germany *Staff Captain Strom Hoffmann. Alive *Captain Richard Becker. Alive *Sergeant Milo Wagner. KIA. Killed by Cuban Sniper *Staff Corporal Schmidt. Alive *Corporal Gerard Müller. Alive *Private Louise Weber. Alive Turkey I don't know the rank if any one does please put them in *Berk Yilmaz. Commander. Alive *Kabil Kaya. Second in Command. Alive *Erol Sahin. NOC. Alive *Azad Demir. NOC. KIA. Killed by Cuban Sniper *Duman Celik. NOC. Playable Character. Alive Sweden - Navy and Army *Captain Johansson. Alive. Army *Lieutenant Larsson. Alive. Army *Sergeant Kevin Andersson. KIA. Killed by an Austria Artillery Barrage. Army *Corporal/Sergeant Alvin Persson. KIA. Killed by MG fire while trying to get an injured Larry Jonsson. Army. *Corporal Alicia Pettersson. Alive. Army. *Private First Class Larry Jonsson. WIA. Wounded by MG fire after leaving the bunker after planting the explosives. Army. *Captain Karlsson. Alive. Navy. *Lieutenant Nilsson. Alive. Navy. *Chief Petty Officer Axel Carlsson. Alive. Navy. *Petty Officer Anton Hansson. Alive. Navy. *Leading Seaman Fredrik Lindberg. Playable character. Alive. Navy. Finland - Army *Captain Kari Virtanen. Alive. *Sergeant Into Korhonen. Alive. Cuba *Raul Castro, Jr.. Main Antagonist. KIA. Killed by explosion of bunker caused by Larry Jonsson. *Lieutenant General Ernesto Faronna. Secondary Antagonist. MIA. *Colonel Alberti Simoen. Teritary Antagonist. Incarcerated. *Staff Sergeant Jacob Mendolston. KIA. Category:Games Category:Future Ideas